


Perfect

by peridot_tea91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, holiday fuff, sitting by the fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridot_tea91/pseuds/peridot_tea91
Summary: SPN Christmas Bingo submissionSquare filled: sitting by the fire
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Peridot's Holiday Fics





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> You, Dean, a cabin, and a fireplace.

Everything was calm and quiet inside the old cabin. Outside, falling snow created a winter wonderland, blanketing the woods in white. As the sun concluded it’s decent beyond the trees, glittering stars appeared one-by-one in the sky above. Inside, the fire crackled and filled the room with warmth while coating everything in its amber glow. It was perfect.

The hot cocoa you held in your hands was just the right temperature—hot, but not scalding. A mountain of marshmallow fluff topped your drink, sealing in the heat of the rich, tasty treat. Dinner had been delicious, as always, not that you would ever doubt Dean’s cooking abilities. This time, however, he had gone out to give you a special, hearty meal: hand-mashed potatoes, steaks that were tender and seared to perfection, brown gravy made from scratch, fresh-baked dinner rolls, and your recipe for green bean casserole. You had discovered years ago that it was the only way he would eat the damn things, so you made it a point to keep the recipe in regular circulation. As if dinner hadn’t been amazing enough, Dean also surprised you with your favorite pie from that little bakery in Lebanon you loved so much. It was perfect.

Your day had begun with a lazy morning in bed, the two of you snuggling together while exchanging languid kisses and soft caresses. Eventually you and Dean had managed to drag yourselves away from the comfort of the bed, downstairs to the promise of hot coffee and breakfast. Dean took control of the kitchen, as he tended to do on his off days, so you simply watched him work his magic. You just felt so full to burst as you watched him that you couldn’t help but wrap your arms around his waist, nuzzling your face into his back affectionately. Dean hummed in contentment and rubbed a hand up and down your arms, swaying the two you back and forth as he worked. It was perfect.

After a hot and hearty breakfast, you and Dean had headed outside to enjoy a bit of sunshine and play in the snow. Two crooked snowmen and a snowball fight for the ages had led to the pair of you tumbling in the snow, Dean peppering your face sweet, playful kisses before finally molding his mouth to yours. By the time you came back inside, your clothes were completely soaked, your cheeks and nose burning from the cold, and your lips swollen from Dean’s assault. It was perfect.

You and Dean had ended up taking a hot shower to warm your chilled bones and clean up, although you admittedly only got dirtier, in the best sense. Dean’s strong hands roaming your skin, setting your skin alight with each tender caress, feeling your bodies pressed together beneath the steamy spray of the shower as he worshipped every inch of you; nothing compared to it. Instead of drying off when you were done, Dean had scooped you up, forcing you to wrap your legs around him, and walked you into the bedroom you were sharing. Dean whispered sweet nothings in your ear as you became tangled together in the sheets once more, filling you deliciously as he made sure you would still be feeling him days after. It was perfect.

The two of you lounged together on the couch by the fireplace, your head resting comfortably on his shoulder as you gazed at the dancing flames. Dean had his arm wrapped around you, his hand grazing lovingly up and down your arm as you both enjoyed your cocoa. The day you had spent together had been absolutely wonderful, and you never wanted it to end. Dean had his feet propped on the coffee table, sans boots, while yours were slung across his lap and beneath an old blanket. You couldn’t help but close your eyes and sigh happily, savoring a rare moment of peace. It was perfect.

It had been a rough year—hell, a rough 15 years—and you both deserved a break. There had been a moment where you thought you would be lost to each other forever. It had been the most terrible feeling in the world. So, once the Winchesters had saved the world, again, it took no argument from Dean when you had suggested that you take a few days away together. So, while Sam spent some quality time with Eileen—Miracle in tow—you and Dean whisked away to an old cabin of Rufus’ in Whitefish just in time for a fresh batch of snow. It was perfect.

Opening your eyes slowly, you stared lovingly at the man who stole your heart all those years ago. It had been a long time coming, but after tap-dancing around each other for what seemed like an eternity, you both had finally given in to your feelings for each other. A small smile played at the corner of Dean’s mouth as he returned your gaze. He brushed the hair from your eyes, his calloused fingers surprisingly feather light. Leaning forward, he captured your lips in a tender kiss, your lips molding together perfectly as you savored the taste of each other. You wrapped an arm around Dean’s neck and let your fingers lightly play with the short hairs at the base of his neck. When the two of you finally broke away, you kept your eyes closed and nuzzled your nose against his, earning a quiet chuckle in response. Everything was perfect.


End file.
